The Unknown Future
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: When our friends are suddenly cast into the modern world to fight the demons that threaten society and all the rules are changed; can they still fight the evil that lurks in this world? Will they be able to unite and cast off their differences? Can a truce become more?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: hey surprise surprise I do not own Inuyasha so sad... on with the story!**

* * *

The warehouse we had taken refuge in for the night only heightened our fears. The creaking boards that surrounded us were omniscient; my back trembled from the cold. Ever since we had defeated the evil Naraku and destroyed the Shikon Jewel we had been too carefree and the Kami punished us for it. Three days after Inuyasha and I had returned from the void we were all ripped from that time and sent here to face the evils of the modern world. I'm Kagome, and my friends Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, were pulled back into the future with me. Much further into the future than even I have ever been; about five hundred years after I was born in Tokyo.

Now we hide from the demons that have over run this world and hope that they will not find us. The well has disappeared and there seems to be no way back but we will still fight to survive. After all if Naraku couldn't defeat us then there is no reason that we could be defeated now.

The demons are so much different in this time; most of them are remains brought back to life through science or are half cyborg. I have a hard time purifying the cyborgs since the metal cannot be purified and then the demon skin immediately regenerates. There seems to be little any of us can do.

Inuyasha has changed, he never bugs me anymore; and he seems only to notice when I make mistakes. If I ever had the illusion that there was something between us it is long gone by now. That one kiss we shared was sweet, but it was the end of something beautiful; instead of the beginning that it should have been.

Now, the battles used to bring Inuyasha and I together in the past, they seem to be driving us further and further apart. But I understand, his demon instinct is taking over and it's telling him that I am a liability and cannot protect myself. Miroku understands me though. He and Sango are growing closer than ever; even though without his wind tunnel he is practically helpless; just like me. Every once in a while I see him unwind the beads that he still keeps coiled around his forearm in the midst of battle only to re-wrap them again.

Sesshomaru seems to be growing restless, he misses Rin and I can understand that. I wouldn't be able to tell though if it weren't for his eyes. They grow restless just like they used to when something was wrong with Rin. Kami knows I miss Rin too; her everlasting smile and unwavering loyalty, the way that only she can be funny while making fun of Jaken. I even miss that silly little toad and his babbling; it's much too quiet here.

Still Sesshomaru's eyes have yet to calm, and I have not seen him rest since we got here. I kind of miss the jerk he used to be, it was a steady constant, something that I definitely wish I had here. Now there is only everlasting silence from him. But his eyes betray him, they are broiling with anger and hate and sorrow; an everlasting mixture that torments the soul.

* * *

**Until next chapter! Love all you (;**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, does that surprise anyone?**

* * *

I walked high above my pack as I practiced my balance on the rafters. I knew this wasn't actually a practice since if I fell; there would be no one to catch me so I took it as real experience as I jumped across the beams. My targets were covered in arrows and my brow had a light sheen of sweat.

"Don't you think it's about time you come down Kagome?" Sango shouted up to me. "You've been up there for hours."

"No, not yet, I need more practice!" I called down.

I heard an exasperated sigh but there were no more complaints. I lost my balance when I heard Inuyasha. "She needs the practice, she hasn't been really all that helpful lately." It was more of a muttering, but I could still hear it in this echoing warehouse. A pang of sadness went through me as I remembered a time when they were still close.

As I slipped, my hand grabbed onto a beam and I pulled myself back up. I saw the glances that Miroku and Sango shot my way; they were laced with pity. I let off a dozen more arrows in quick succession, a faint "yosh," was heard at the release of each.

My fingers were quickly becoming too slick from my sweat to hold onto my bow. I slung the bow around my back and wiped my hands on my torn skirt. _If mother could see me now; _I thought forlornly, _she would be so disappointed. She probably worried about me for the rest of her life along with grandpa and Sota. Oh my poor baby brother, at least he was long gone before these _things_ showed up; I'm glad he didn't have to live through this. He deserved better. I wonder if he got married to that girl he had a crush on that we helped him finally ask out. They were so cute. I hope he did find a good person to spend the rest of his life with because I don't think we are coming back. I don't think I will survive long enough to find a way back to you Sota. I'm sorry._

I shook my head to rid myself of selfish thoughts. _I'm not the only one missing home. _I looked at Sango, _I know she must miss Kohaku as much as I miss little Sota. And Miroku, he must miss his master; but at least Sango and Miroku have each other._

I spotted Inuyasha sitting in the corner with Tetsusaiga; _I wonder if he misses anyone? Maybe Shippo? Or Kaede perhaps?_

A movement from Sesshomaru caught my attention as he made himself more comfortable. _He misses Rin; I can tell from his eyes. She seems to dance behind them in his mind; invading his every thought. I wonder if he misses Jaken as well. I miss that little toad's incessant mindless chatter. Everything around here is just too quiet all of the time._

I stretched my tired muscles and swung myself toward the targets, taking shots mid leap before grabbing the next beam. Once I reached the target I plucked out all the arrows and put them back in my quiver. Kaede had helped me out and given me a charmed quiver a while back, it can hold any quantity of arrows. It has come in handy many times; especially since we cannot just make new arrows here, I only have the ones that were in my quiver before I was sent back. It's a good thing I stocked up for the final battle with Naraku, I had a good few hundred still stuffed in there. They break quite often though because of the stupid steel interior of these mindless beasts.

Kami why are scientists so stupid? They're like zombie demon Terminators that cannot be controlled, even by themselves. They have one mission, destroy the world. And it's our job to stop them, I guess. I feel like that's what we were sent here for and if we eradicate all of these _creatures_ we can go back to where we belong.

At least, that's what I'm hoping for.

* * *

**Sorry to end here but I will get to work on the next chapter soon! It will probably be up sometime this week if I'm lucky. Who knows maybe inspiration will strike me later tonight. Love you readers!**

**~Miketsukami-kun**

**Wow that above right there was a bit of a lie sorry, its been a year since I have updated almost I'm so sorry! Ok so I will work on the next chapter, I edited the last two as well with a bit of better grammar but nothing major. So here is my promise to you readers, since I got 5 reviews and did nothing this will have at least 3 new chapters within the next month or two, how does that sound?**


	3. Chapter 2

Finally I found myself nearly spent and decided to head down from the rafters of the warehouse. By chance, out of the corner of my eye I saw movement outside through the murky glass window. "Hey guys, I think we have a lurker." I said lowly.

Everyone's attention was on me at once. Sesshomaru floated upwards soundlessly to make his own conclusions. "There are a total of three, none of which seem to have taken notice of this place. We should watch them and wait, don't run out blindly into the fight."

Everyone turned to Inuyasha, his face had turned red in a mixture of shame and anger. "I won't do anything stupid," He huffed.

"Sesshomaru is right; we need to try to learn more about them. We should take turns watching them." Sango said.

Miroku volunteered for first watch. We all sat in near silence, waiting for the call that they had sensed our body heat and were rushing in. As Miroku switched with Sango for watch duty I snuggled into the nearest corner as my eyelashes grew heavier and heavier until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

*Dreamscape*

I was in a dark place floating, just like before when I was inside of the Shikon Jewel. But I knew in my heart that Inuyasha wouldn't be there to save me this time. I was there alone with the menacing voice of the Jewel trying to convince me to make a selfish wish. Nothing was quite like the terror I felt whenever I dreamt this dream; I would often find this place in my dreams, or rather my nightmares.

The Jewel reminded me again and again that I would never escape its grasp unless I made my wish to be free of it. Occasionally the dream would be interrupted by something clawing its way into the secluded space, at first I always felt relief, for someone was saving me. Following that immediately was such a fear that my bones chilled and the dream before it seemed like a nice walk through a daisy field.

When this happened I would realize that the blackness that I had thought was endless was merely a small black box in space; because mangled and decaying hands were clawing their way through the walls to get to me. The first of them that broke through resembled an older Sota, half his face was missing and there were maggots crawling out of every crevice. He was followed by another and another. All of the scientifically modified rotting corpses were those of my friends and family from all of those years ago. A choked sob found its way from my throat, the Jewel kept telling me to wish for my own safety.

My eyes watered and my body was no longer under my control. I felt the first of their teeth rip into my flesh and every bite after until I was in the brink of death. "You only need to make the wish." The Jewel whispered to me.

Another voice suddenly cut in, "Wish for the destruction of the world and join us."

_Sota… _I thought, _no._

*End Dreamscape*

I kept my eyes squeezed shut so as to avoid even a single tear escaping. I would never hear the end of it if Inuyasha saw tears rolling down my cheeks for no apparent reason. A sleek boot nudged my side. "Get up Miko, it is your watch."

I opened my eyes quickly; Sesshomaru was standing right in front of me. Belatedly I realized there were probably still tears in my eyes so I hurried to wipe them away. I stood, trying not to look at him, since he had so obviously seen me in a moment of weakness, "Very well."

"Do not be ashamed Miko, crying allows your weakness to leak from your soul, leaving you stronger than before." Sesshomaru said quietly, walking past.

I watched him walk away amazed, I believe that is the most words he has spoken since we arrived here. I sat down in the place that Sesshomaru had been keeping watch from, it was still warm.

I watched the creatures as they interacted with each other. At first it seemed as if they were not even aware of each other's presence. But as I watched them I realized that the two females were gradually getting closer together as they avoided the male. The male looked bored but he was ambling towards the females slowly, taking him time, trying to catch them off guard. Finally he succeeded.

I watched as he tore apart the first female that refused his advances, he challenged the other female to defy him but she stood quietly. She was intelligent enough to know the outcome if she had also refused. "Sesshomaru, there are only two left." I whispered; I saw his and Inuyasha's ears twitch towards me, but Sesshomaru was the one who came to investigate.

"Did one leave?"

"No."

He looked below, and saw the tattered unmoving remains of the female. "How?"

"The male ripped her heart out, and smashed her head in." I gulped, I was slightly shaken from the amount of violence, but I was slowly being desensitized to the gore.

He seemed to notice I was slightly out of character, and he hesitantly pat my head like I imagine he would do for Rin if she had been frightened. "At least we know how to kill them quickly." He muttered.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, lets just say I've been really busy with starting college and work. Also I've had a bad case of writers block. But here is the long awaited third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again really sorry for taking so long. I updated the first few chapters with some corrections but nothing major and I also added a promise in the end of the authors note. See you next chapter! (Which should be real soon)**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


End file.
